


Faster than anything, further than anywhere

by wayward_detective



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, M/M, Maknae Kim Seokjin | Jin, Very Quick Smut, a bit of tattoo kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_detective/pseuds/wayward_detective
Summary: Kim Seokjin, BTS’s angel maknae, had the entire kpop industry wrapped around his pretty fingers, and VIXX's main rapper was no exception.





	Faster than anything, further than anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyancchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyancchi/gifts).



> This is a quick birthday gift to my lovely Die, since she has given me so many fics already! ily princess, i hope u like it, and happy birthday!!!!!!  
> Title from you-aholic by snsd!

                Kim Seokjin, BTS’s angel maknae, had the entire kpop industry wrapped around his pretty fingers, and VIXX was no exception. How exactly he had become such close friends with Jaehwan, five years his senior, was a mystery even to Wonshik, but not one he was willing to voice, as it had its perks for him. Namely, the movie nights on the VIXX’s dorms, much like today.

                Wonshik had come home almost at 10 pm, and caught the living room being set up for the marathon. Jaehwan and Hongbin brought out all the blankets and pillows they could find, while Sanghyuk set up the movie playlist. From the kitchen, he could hear Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Jinnie, the two hyungs seemingly cooing over the youngest’s demands to help.

                He took his bag to his room, changing into some more comfortable clothes, before coming back just in time to help Seokjin with the two huge bowls of popcorn he was carrying.

                “Hey there, Jinnie, need some help?”

                “Hyung! You made it! I’m glad, it wouldn’t be a movie night without you!”

                Wonshik smiled, taking the chance to place a kiss on the boy’s soft cheek as he took one of the bowls and carried to the living room.

                As soon as Taekwoon and Hakyeon brought the soft drinks and a couple of soju bottles – they had to get up early-ish the next morning – they all settled around the room; Jaehwan and Wonshik on each side of Seokjin, in the big sofa. The BTS member was turned towards his friend, but his arm kept rubbing against the rappers, his lovely fingers even finding Wonshik’s thigh at some point, under the secrecy of the blankets. At first they watched the movies and snacked, but casually and quietly they started to talk to each other, and around 1 am most of them were already asleep, as they had rehearsals the whole day.

                The ones still up were Seokjin and Wonshik, not an uncommon occurrence. They pretended to watch the movie for a while, neither even sure which one it was. And then Jinnie got up and moved towards the bathroom, turning around and giving Wonshik a pointed look before entering it.

                In two seconds Wonshik was inside, pressing the boy against the counter as he searched desperately for his plush lips. One of his hands found the way to his fluffy cheek, cupping it reverently, as the other gripped Jinnie’s flared hips and pulled him closer hard.

                “Missed you, baby boy”

                “Sorry hyungie, Bangtan’s been too busy”

                “And so have you, or you think I didn’t saw you with BAP’s Youngjae the other day?”

                Seokjin just giggled, and went back to kissing Wonshik, this time parting his lips so the other’s tongue could press against his. He squeaked lightly as he was lifted on top of the counter, and wrapped his legs around the older man.

                Wonshik let go of those delicious lips as he made his way down the singer’s neck. He knew he wasn’t the only one in Jinnie’s life, hell, he probably wasn’t even the only VIXX member that got to do this, but for now he had the angel maknae for himself, and he was going to make sure both of them enjoyed it.

                He helped Jinnie take off his oversized baby yellow sweatshirt, kissing his collarbones as soon as it was tossed to the ground. He could feel antsy fingers over the zipper of hiw own hoodie, and after one particular bite that gifted him with a tiny mewl, he removed the article himself.

                He lifted his eyes to the boys face, expecting him to trace his tattoos with his hungry eyes like usual; instead, he was met with a giggle, as Seokjin sung quietly “yolo, yolo, yolo, yah~” to the rhythm of one of his groups new songs, as he pressed lightly on the tattoo on his chest.

                Wonshik nearly died at his cuteness.

                Unfortunately, they both knew it was risky to take too long, so they went back to making out. Seokjin’s hands went further down Wonshik’s chest and stomach, scratching lightly over his abs, until he reached his groin and squeezed the thickening length over his sweats.

                “Hyungie~ I need you, your Jinnie needs you so much, hyungie~”

                “Fuck, baby, you’re gonna be the death of me”

                Wonshik placed both of Seokjin’s hands on his shoulders, motioning for him to lift up his butt. After a bit of wiggling, his pants and boxers were off, and he spread his legs invitingly. Who was Wonshik to refuse?

                He grabbed the lube on the top drawer, honestly not caring if it was his or someone else’s at this point. He turned the hot water faucet on, letting it warm up his fingers and the bottle for a bit, before coating his digits and reaching for Seokjin’s hole.

                That wasn’t nearly as tight as he expected it to be. He glanced at Seokjin’s face, that coyly batted his eyelashes.

                “I told you it’s not a real movie night without you, hyungie~”

                Cursing again, he pressed his forehead against the boy’s shoulder as he quicky made work of one, two, three fingers. Seokjin’s own digits were caressing Wonshik’s shoulders, almost as if the preparation was more for the older’s benefit than his own.

                Removing his hand, Wonshik set on search of a condom his size, finding one only on the third drawer. He slid it on, and scooted Jinnie over to the edge of the counter, spreading his milky thighs even more. As he guided his dick inside, he took Seokjin’s on his other hand, to try to compensate the burn. With his thumb pressing right beneath Jin’s tip, he bottomed out, and the youngest face seemed in complete bliss.

                His pace started slow, making sure to pump the boy before he got complete used, but as he saw those pretty fingers reaching to squeeze his own nipples he let go of his dick, slapping the hand away and taking that job for himself. He lamented not taking his time with them with his mouth before, but now he’d have to settle with twisting and pressing on them as his hips started snapping faster and faster.

                Seokjin’s moans mixed with his own grunts, both barely audible in the small bathroom, but he still could tell when Jinnie’s started getting higher pitched as the stimulation on his prostate increased. He kissed the boy once again, and pulled all out before slamming hard back in, straight to where he guessed the bundle was. The slight bite on his tongue confirmed he guessed right, and he focused on that while retaking Seokjin’s cock on his hand. Not long after, spurts of come messed both their stomachs, and before Jinnie could whine from oversensitivity Wonshik was coming too, slowing down his pace just to ride his orgasm for a bit longer.

                They kissed again, Wonshik’s hands spreading over and squishing his lovely Jinnie’s cheeks. The clean up was done with hand towels, as a shower would be risky that hour of the night, no matter how much Jin wanted one. They opted for dousing themselves in Wonshik’s fragrance and Seokjin demanded to be carried back to the living room, though. They fell asleep cuddled on the couch, yet another movie playing on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone else reads, come yell at me on twitter @jinscurves


End file.
